Never to Late
by CAT217
Summary: It's never to late to return to the ones you love. This is the second fic in the Leslie Emm challenge. I had Sid (major) and Reed (minor). Do enjoy.


**Okay here is my second fic for the fanfic challenge. I have to say I had to really think on how to use Reed. So I thought about it and here we go. Sorry this is late, work and my family has had a nasty wicked stomach virus. Okay so here it is: **

He sat at in his favorite chair. Newspaper in hand. Glasses on the brim of his nose. As he worked the crossword puzzle. It was the one thing that relaxed him. The only thing especially after hours of standing over cold dead bodies. He'd been doing this for years now but it never ceased to amaze him at how people can be so cruel. How they can just take a life without regards. No remorse. Nothing. It frightened him. He had children they may be grown but that didn't change the fact that they were among the evil out there in the world. He shook off the nasty thought and focused back on his crossword puzzle.

"All I'm saying is your lucky. You've got your father. And I know what it is like to grow up without knowing who I am. Don't get me wrong my adoptive parents are wonderful people, loving people. There wasn't anything they didn't do for me. But there was always a void there. A shadow of unknowing. Who am I? What kind of family history to I have? That was all snatched away from me on 9/11." The young man took a deep breathe. A single tear streamed down his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she softly said placing her hand on his.

"Don't turn your back on him. No matter how much time has lapsed. I'd give anything to have one moment with my mom. To talk to her. To see if I have the same laugh, to see if I have the same habits. Sure Mac has told me a few things, but you know it's not the same. It's not the same as seeing her, hugging her. Telling her thank you for bringing me into this world. And giving me a wonderful life."

The young woman felt her cheeks flush. Had she been selfish? She hasn't seen her father in years. "I'm not even sure he'd see me."

"You know there is only one way to find out." Grinning at her.

Sid was nearing the end of his crossword puzzle when his doorbell rang. He looked over at clock, "who in the world?" he stood up and stretched that was the down side to sitting for that long. He peered out the window. He couldn't believe his eyes. Donna. He swung the door open. And wrapped his arms around her.

The young man off to the side watched brightly as he witnessed the reunion.

"Please come in," he waved them inside.

He watched with enthusiasm as his eldest walked into his home. He hadn't seen her since her mother died. He marveled at how much she looked like Dottie. Maybe that's why his relationships after her never really worked out. Either way she was there now. Her hair was golden brown, and her eyes were as blue as the sky. She was slender and tall like Dottie too.

"We're not disturbing you are we?" she asked cutting through his thoughts.

"Not at all. Just doing a crossword puzzle." The joy illuminated off his face.

She looked over at Reed, "I'm sorry. Dad this is Reed Garrett." She waved him over.

"Nice to meet you young man." He held out his hand.

"Likewise." The young man smiled.

"Do either of you want anything? Tea, coffee?"

"Coffee would be great."

Sid hurried into the kitchen, he didn't want to be gone long. He wanted her to stay.

"Told you he'd be happy to see you."

"Do you always have be right?" Donna giggled.

Reed just grinned. "I'm going to go. I need to visit an old friend anyway. And besides this is time for you and your dad. Enjoy it." He hugged her tightly. "I'll call you tomorrow." He winked at her.

"Reed thanks. I wouldn't have done this without you."

"I know."

She watched as he left. "Donna, here you go." He held out her cup. "Where did the young man go, Reed?"

"He had somewhere to be. Honestly I think he wanted us to have some time together."

"I must thank him. He does look familiar though."

The two of them sat down on the couch. And began to catch up on their lives. It was the best moment of Sid Hammerback life.

Reed wondered towards it. Hands stuffed into his coat pockets protecting them from the bitter cold. He looked at them. So many names. So many lives gone in an instant. He found the one he was looking for. He took his thumb and rubbed it over the name. Claire Conrad Taylor. "Thank you," he whispered. He looked out into New York City, "you know my mom, well my adopted mom said something to me and it always stayed with me. 'Pay it forward.' I think I did that tonight. I gave someone the opportunity that I never got. I think you'd be proud of me, mom."

**THE END.**


End file.
